1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to retention assemblies, particularly to an expansion card retention assembly for securing expansion card brackets with or without expansion card to an electronic device enclosure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 6, this shows a typical retention assembly used for securing expansion cards to an electronic device enclosure 13. The retention assembly includes a catching plate 11, a plurality of bolts 12, and a plurality of covers 14. Each of the covers 14 is either the one with various connection ports and forming part of an expansion card, or a spare cover used to cover a slot when the slot is not occupied by an expansion card. The electronic device enclosure 13 defines a plurality of vertical expansion slot (not visible). A bulge 132 is formed at a bottom of each expansion slot. The covers 14 are configured for covering the expansion slots and securing/protecting the expansion cards (not shown). Each of the covers 14 is an elongated piece having a bent top end, and a narrowed bottom end (not labeled) engaging in the corresponding bulge 132. When one or more expansion cards are fixed to the electronic device enclosure 13, the catching plate 11 is positioned on the bent portions of the covers 14. The catching plate 11 is then fixed on the electronic device enclosure 13 by the bolts 12 being engaged in screw holes defined in the enclosure 13, thereby fastening the covers 14 to the electronic device enclosure 13.
In the above retention assembly, the covers 14 are secured to the electronic device enclosure 13 by using the bolts 12. However, installing or removing the bolts 12 is unduly time-consuming and laborious. This decreases the efficiency of installation and removal of expansion cards. In addition, a tool for installing or removing the bolts 12 is usually needed. These problems are multiplied in mass production facilities. Furthermore, after a long period of use, bolts 12 and the screw holes will likely not keep reliably engaged with each other.
Therefore, a retention assembly which overcomes the above-described shortcomings is desired.